Una Historia verdadera
by Gizze Malfoy
Summary: DRACO-HERMIONE historia basada en la vida real One-Shot "A la memoria de mi abuelita" su verdadera historia


_**One-Shot**_

_**"Una Historia Verdadera"**_

Hace unos años, una niña de cabello rizado color castaño fue a visitar a su abuelita, le encantaba quedarse a dormir con ella, porque siempre le contaba historias bonitas.

Un día mientras se sentaron en la terraza tomando un café la abuelita le pregunto a su nieta si quería escuchar una historia, la niña asintió con una sonrisa, para animar a su abuelita a que se lo contara.

-Te lo contare, pero debo advertirte, que al principio es una historia triste -dijo la señora.

-No te preocupes abuelita, me encantan tus historias -aseguro la pequeña castaña de ojos color miel.

La señora tenía el cabello corto era de un color castaño, se podían distinguir una serie de cabellos color blanco, su rostro se veía con una serie de arrugas, pero los años no pasaba en vano.

Su cuerpo había cambiado, sus caderas estaban más pronunciadas, había subido de peso, estaba más rellenita, había quedado un poco más baja de estatura.

A ella le gustaba ponerse vestidos de diversos colores y salir a sentarse en la puerta de su casa para tomar el aire. No era una familia adinerada.

Aquí comienza la historia:

Hace muchos años en un pueblo de Londres vivía una muchacha su nombre era vidalia, era una chica con un bajo nivel económico, trabajaba en las labores del campo.

Ella estaba enamorada de un muchacho llamado Antonio, el era de una familia de dinero, era alto moreno, delgado y ese chico era considerado como el ser mas mujeriego de la ciudad, el iba veces al pueblo, a visitar a su tía.

Un día el chico conoció a vidalia mientras daba una vuelta por el parque.

La chica se acerco a él, lo saludo, en verdad le gustaba mucho, se sorprendió porque de igual manera el chico la saludo "cariñosamente" después de ese día se podría decir que se hicieron "novios" a los dos meses de andar, vidalia sorprendió a su novio Antonio en casa de su tía, quería darle una noticia agradable, al llegar allí, toco varias veces la puerta, hasta que al fin Antonio le abrió.

-¿Qué quieres Vidalia? -pregunto de una manera fría el chico.

-Tengo una sorpresa que darte - dijo ella ignorando la manera en que el la hablaba.

-Ahora estoy ocupado, luego te busco en tu casa -le dijo el chico mientras comenzaba a cerrar la puerta.

Vidalia detuvo la puerta antes que él la cerrara por completo, cuando escucho una voz proveniente de dentro la casa.

-Antonio mi amor ¿Quién es?- decía una voz femenina.

-¿Quién es ella? ¿Por qué te llama mi amor? -pregunto vidalia, pero una tristeza la embargaba, sabía que lo que la gente le decía era verdad, no debió de haberse hecho ilusiones con él, sabiendo cómo era.

-No es nadie -dijo el -¡Dime de una vez que querías decirme y lárgate!

Las lágrimas de vidalia comenzaron a salir, ¿Cómo podía hablarle así?

-Yo… -la chica no podía hablar claro las lagrimas salían, cuando una mujer rubia de ojos azules salía a ver con quien estaba hablando su esposo.

-¿Quién es ella mi amor? ¿Por qué esta llorando? -pregunto la rubia al ver a una chica castaña de ojos color marrón con los ojos enrojecidos.

-No lo sé, está pidiendo caridad -dijo Antonio mientras pasaba un brazo por el hombro de la rubia.

-Yo solo venía a decirte que estoy embarazada -dijo vidalia como pudo.

Antonio se quedo viéndola, el no quería tener un hijo y menos con una persona como ella, que solo era una campesina, además el estaba casado y su esposa también tendría un bebe.

-¿Y mi esposo que tiene que ver con eso? -pregunto la rubia.

-¿Tu esposo? -pregunto vidalia.

-Sí, es mi esposo ¿Quién eres tú? -pregunto la rubia.

-Yo, soy la novia de Antonio, y voy a tener un hijo de el -dijo la castaña.

La rubia le dio una cachetada a su marido -¿Cómo te atreviste? ¿Qué vas hacer ahora? Eres un desgraciado, se que eres mujeriego, te encanta coquetear con las chicas pero a dejarlas embarazadas y siendo tan poca cosa como esta -dijo la rubia con desprecio.

-Lo siento Irene, yo no quería, pero esta me engatuso -decía Antonio a su esposa.

El tiempo fue pasando, vidalia no quería a la criatura que estaba esperando, Antonio trataba de hacerla cambiar de opinión, el le dijo que se haría cargo de su bebe, pero que ella no esperara nada de él, porque no estaba de acuerdo a casarse con una mujer que no quería…

Los meses pasaron el bebe de Irene nació fue una niña, era rubia le pusieron por nombre Luna.

Antonio estaba muy feliz por el nacimiento de su hija, un mes después vidalia dio a luz a una niña, era clara de color, su pequeño cuerpo tenía algunas pecas, tenía los ojos color marrón, no tenía mucho cabello, era una niña preciosa, pero desde que ese ser nació Vidalia no quería cuidarla, la despreciaba, la odiaba, se arrepintió de haberla tenido.

La tía de Antonio cuidaba a la pequeña niña que aun no habían decidió ponerle un nombre, pronto la registrarían y su madre no quería asistir, Antonio junto a su tía fueron a registrar a la niña.

La llamaron Hermione Granger, la niña no tuvo más apellido que el de su padre, su madre la ignoro y le daba igual lo que pasara con ella, pues la odiaba le había arruinado su vida, el único hombre que amaba no la quería a ella, y por culpa de esa bebe ya nadie va a querer estar con ella por tener una hija.

Un año después la tía de Antonio que cuidaba a Hermione murió.

Antonio llevo a la niña con Vidalia, el no podía cuidarla su esposa Irene no se lo permitió, además tenían a Luna, y su esposa no quería cuidar a otra niña.

Vidalia se quedo con la pequeña Hermione muy a su pesar, pero la trataba mal, no le daba de comer, le pegaba seguido, la lastimaba.

La niña castaña de solo un año de edad sufría mucho, el cabello de la niña había quedado hasta sus hombros era bastante rizado de un color café, la niña era hermosa.

Fastidiada de su hija la regalo, sin que Antonio se enterara, la regalo a una familia pobre de un pueblo vecino, una señora que tenia 3 hijos dos niñas y un niño de 15 años, que se dedicaba a trabajar para ayudar a su mama, su esposo de la señora era un drogadicto, que le pegaba a sus hijos, pero ahora se desquitaba nada mas con Hermione, porque no le gustaba verla en esa casa, porque sabía que tenía una boca más que alimentar.

Un día el niño de 15 años salió de madrugada de su casa, llevaba a Hermione de 2 años de edad en sus brazos, y la regalo a otra familia.

Pasaron los años Hermione había cumplido los 10 años, había pasado de familia en familia, nadie la quería, la trataban mal la lastimaban, trataron de abusar de ella en más de una ocasión.

La niña no había tenido una infancia buena, estaba triste porque su madre no la quería, y ahora ni siquiera se acordaba de ella.

Ella decía que era huérfana porque eso en verdad era, a nadie le importaba su vida, así que se salió de la casa donde viva con una señora que la obligaba a robar y hacer cosas malas.

Comenzó a buscar trabajo, visito casas adineradas, hasta que en una casa le dieron el trabajo de sirvienta.

La señora de la casa tenía 4 hijas, una era de 10 años, la otra de 12 y las otras dos eran gemelas y tenían 13 años.

La niñas trataban mal a Hermione, tiraban las cosas apropósito para que ella tuviera que limpiar el doble, siempre salían a jugar en los grandes jardines de la mansión a jugar tierra para que Hermione lavara mas ropa y más seguido.

Su vida de la castaña no era buena, la había pasado mal, lo único que la hacía feliz era leer y escribir. Al igual desde muy temprana edad la muchacha hacia vestidos hermosos, era una costurera muy buena.

La señora de la casa le pagaba para que les hicieran vestidos a sus hijas, y todos eran bonitos.

Hermione discutía mucho con la hija menor de sus patrones, su nombre era Astoria, era una niña muy consentida que siempre se salía con su gusto en todo lo que quisiera.

Cuando Hermione cumplió 12 años, había cambiado, tenía el cuerpo más desarrollado, había comenzado a ser señorita.

Tenía el cabello castaño más largo y esponjado como si fuera una leona. Había quedado hermosa, siempre vestía con pantalones muy anchos y camisetas de la misma manera, se ponía mandiles para hacer limpieza y de zapatos usaba unas sandalias gastadas.

Un mes después Astoria cumplía 12 años. Y los Greengrass harían una fiesta, invitaron a todas las familias adineradas de Londres, al igual que los reconocidos Malfoy que era la familia más poderosa del reino unido, a decir verdad querían que el joven Draco Malfoy se casara con su hija menor Astoria, fue por ese motivo que los Malfoy iban asistir, ellos querían que su Hijo formalice con la menor de los Greengrass.

Le pidieron a Hermione que le hiciera el vestido más hermoso a su hija Astoria, Hermione asintió y comenzó hacer el vestido para ella, pero esta vez se hizo uno para ella, era de color rosado bastante sencillo quería usarlo para el día de la fiesta de Astoria.

El esperado día llego, la mansión estaba elegante, con mucha decoración, los manteles de un color dorado, los pasillos adornados con rosas blancas.

Astoria tenía un vestido como de princesa de color amarillo con cintas doradas, lucia espectacular al igual que sus hermanas.

Hermione se puso su vestido rosa pálido, bastante sencillo, se recogió el cabello con cintas doradas, tenía un collar de Oro que ella suponía que era de su padre, se veía muy guapa, pero como era una sirvienta se puso su mandil para poder ayudar a servir las bebidas.

La gente comenzaba a llegar, las mesas estaban repletas de gente, cuando la esperada familia llego "Los Malfoy"

Una señora bastante refinada bajaba de la limosina tenía el cabello negro con mechones plateados, era bastante guapa, usaba un vestido negro con piedras plateadas, unas zapatillas altas elegantes.

Después de ella bajaba un señor alto con el cabello largo y rubio, vestía un traje de color gris.

Detrás del señor bajaba un chico rubio bastante guapo, tenía el cabello un poco largo haciendo que algunos mechones de su cabello resbalaran por sus ojos grises, tenia puesto un traje azul, el chico era delgado, cuando entro la mirada de las señoritas se perdieron en el rostro del chico, el chico les dedico una sonrisa, se veía que era bastante coqueto.

Hermione lo observo de lejos sin que él se diera cuenta, sintió un cosquilleo en el estomago, pero mejor bajo la mirada y camino sin mirarlo.

Ese chico era el futuro esposo de la hija de sus patrones y no debía siquiera mirarlo.

La fiesta Transcurría, Astoria y Draco bailaban, mientras todos los miraban.

La señora Greengrass hablaba animadamente sobre la boda de sus hijos, mientras los observaban bailando.

-Astoria ¿Gustas un refresco? -dijo el joven galante.

-Si -dijo la chica.

-En un momento te lo traigo -dijo el joven Malfoy.

Draco camino hacia la cocina donde estaba los refrescos, vio a una muchacha castaña que estaba sentada en una silla, con los ojos cerrados.

-Buenas noches -dijo el joven.

La chica se levanto de golpe sabía que no debía quedarse dormida en horas de trabajo, pero en verdad estaba cansada por limpiar la casa y pasarse más de quince días para hacer el vestido de las hijas de la dueña.

-disculpe señorita no quise asustarla -le dijo Draco al ver la expresión de la chica, estaba asustada, por la cabeza del rubio pasaba ¿Por qué estaba esa chica en la cocina? Es tan bonita, que ahora mismo debe estar bailando con algún apuesto caballero o tal vez con él, si eso debía hacer sacarla a bailar.

-No se preocupe Joven ¿Le puedo ayudar en algo? -se ofreció la chica.

-Venia por unos refrescos, pero ahora que la veo ¿No le gustaría bailar? -le pregunto el chico, pero vio como una lagrima se deslizaba por sus ojos.

-No quise ofenderla, me disculpo -dijo el chico.

-No se preocupe Joven, ahora mismo le sirvo sus refrescos -se ofreció Hermione mientras que con una mano se limpiaba las lagrimas.

-Aquí tiene -dijo Hermione dándole un vaso de refresco, cuando sus manos se rozaron ambos sintieron una corriente eléctrica por su cuerpo, y se quedaron viéndose a los ojos.

El chico se preguntaba ¿Qué hacia la hija de los Greengrass metida en la cocina? No tenía ni idea el porqué la muchacha había lagrimado, aunque tal vez era porque sabía que su hermana seria su prometida.

De repente la joven castaña salió de la cocina a toda prisa dejándolo a él observándola.

Draco salió de la cocina, le dio el refresco a Astoria y se sentaron a platicar, el no prestaba mucha atención se la pasaba buscando por todos lados a la joven hermana de Astoria pero no tuvo suerte, esa noche a cabo todos comenzaban a retirarse, se sintió en verdad mal, por no poder despedirse siquiera de la castaña, ni siquiera sabía cuál era su nombre, lo único que sabía es que después de la conexión que tuvo con ella sabía que algo dentro de, él había cambiado, se había enamorado de ella.

¿Cómo era eso posible? El no creía en el amor a primera vista pero la hija de los Greengrass le había cambiado de parecer.

-Hijo ¿Estás bien? -preguntaba Cissy.

-sí, solo estaba pensando en ella -dijo Draco.

-Qué lindo que se hayan enamorado en tan poco de conocerse -dijo Lucius

-Si padre ¡Fue amor a primera vista! -admitió el joven Draco.

-que bueno hijo porque los Greengrass y nosotros estamos planeando el día de tu boda con Astoria -dijo Cissy.

-¿Astoria? -dijo Draco con cara de asco.

-¿Pues de quien hablas? -pregunto su madre con tranquilidad.

-Bueno madre hablo de la hija de los Greengrass, pero no es Astoria, es una chica de cabello castaño la más hermosa que mis ojos hayan visto.

-No sé quien es ella pero mañana podemos ir y pedir su mano -dijo Lucius.

-Claro mientras sean Greengrass, no importa que no sea Astoria -dijo Cissy.

Esa noche Draco no pudo dormir por pensar en la chica más hermosa, cada vez que recordaba sus ojos color marrón su cabello salvaje color castaño, la mirada más dulce, los labios rosados y carnosos, y su forma de vestir tan sencilla la hacían ser la mujer más hermosa.

Al día siguiente los Malfoy visitaron a los Greengrass, para informarles que ese día Draco pediría la mano de su hija, pero cuando Cissy dijo que no es Astoria, la señora se molesto, pero llamo a todas sus hijas para que Draco dijera cual era la que había conocido y enamorado con solo mirarla.

-Joven Draco, estas jóvenes son mis hijas ¿Cuál es la chica de la cual se enamoro? -pregunto la señora Greengrass.

Draco las observo pero no era ninguna de ellas, comenzó a sentirse triste por dentro, y ahora ¿Dónde la buscaría? Seguro entonces era alguna señorita de los invitados.

Lo siento señora Greengrass, pero no es ninguna de ellas -dijo el joven encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Qué? Ellas son mis hijas -dijo la señora molesta.

-Hijo obsérvalas bien, una tiene que ser -animo Lucius.

Draco se mordió el labios estaba seguro que no era ninguna de esas chicas. Cuando de pronto una joven castaña se acerco con una bandeja de plata llena de bebidas para los invitados.

-ES ELLA -dijo Draco casi gritado.

¿Ella? -dijo la señora Greengrass con desprecio.

-Sí, ella es la mujer que me cautivo anoche -dijo el rubio mientras veía que de los ojos de la castaña salían unas lagrimas.

-Hijo, ¡es una sirvienta! -dijo Lucius.

-No me importa, me quiero casar con ella -dijo Draco que fue agarro la bandeja de plata, la asentó sobre la mesa y agarro de su mano a Hermione.

La familia los observaron, los Greengrass comenzaron a discutir con los Malfoy, tenían que hacer algo para que Draco se casara con Astoria.

-y a todo esto ¿Cómo te llamas? -pregunto Draco.

-Mi nombre es Hermione Granger -dijo la chica.

-Hermoso nombre -dijo el haciendo que la chica se sonrojara.

Mientras su familia discutía, el se acerco a ella y le dio un beso en los labios, era bastante dulce, los chicos se enamoraron desde la primera vez que se vieron y a pesar que ella era una sirvienta y él, el chico mas apuesto y rico de Londres se amaban con locura, y nadie los separaría.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Abuelita ¿Por qué lloras? -pregunto la pequeña castaña.

- Lo siento nena, es solo que me metí demás en la historia -aseguro la abuelita.

-Abuelita ¿Por qué la de la historia se llama igual que tú? -pregunta la niña inocentemente.

-Veras Emma, no quería inventar nombres y utilice el mío -dijo Hermione a su nieta.

-Está bien abuelita Hermione, esta historia me está gustando -aseguro la pequeña Emma.

-Seguiré con la historia -dijo Hermione mientras le daba un beso a su nieta

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Pasaron 3 meses los jóvenes Draco y Hermione por fin se casaron, eran bastantes jóvenes ella apenas tenía 12 años y Draco tenía 15 pero no había amor más grande que el de ellos, como en esa época estaba la costumbre de que las mujeres se casaban apenas eran señoritas.

A pesar de los Malfoy se opusieron, lo único que lograron fue que su hijo abandonara a sus padres y se vaya a vivir con Hermione, en una casita sin muchos lujos y con todos sus ahorros del joven.

Cuando Hermione cumplió 13 años ya esperaba a su primer bebe, los dos estaban felices y enamorados a pesar de su corta edad.

Los jóvenes vivían felices cuando Hermione tenía 18 años ya tenían 3 hijos a los cuales adoraban con el alma.

Pero todas las noches intentaban que Hermione volviera a enamorarse.

Y así fueron pasando mas años a sus 26 años de Hermione ya tenían 8 hijos.

Un día la chica recibió una visita inesperada, era mujer de ojos marrones, con gruesas ojeras tenía el cabello castaño parecido al de ella, la señora se presento su nombre era Vidalia Parkinson, tenía con ella 2 niñas y un niño que eran sus hijos.

Vidalia le dijo a Hermione que ella era su verdadera madre, Hermione quedo bastante triste al conocer a una mujer que la regalo y trato mal y le pidió que se vaya que no quería saber nada de ella, y que la odiaba.

Cuando llego Draco de su trabajo, se encontró a una Hermione bastante triste y llorosa, la hizo sentir mejor, la animo llevándola a pasear junto con sus hijos, cuando ella le informo que estaba embarazada de nuevo.

Todo lo que Draco había soñado se le había cumplido, vivían en una casa bastante grande, tenían caballos de sobra, tenía hijos maravillosos, por fin había formado su familia grande que siempre había querido, y estaba enamorado de Hermione como el primer día.

Mas años pasaron, Hermione ya tenía 11 hijos, pero los mayores le ayudaban a cuidar a los más pequeños, mientras ella se dedicaba a cuidar a Parvati, que era una niña que había nacido con una discapacidad.

Mientras a la pequeña Ginny que era la más chica de la familia, la cuidaban por Romilda.

Todos eran felices, Draco y Hermione se amaban con locura, los Malfoy comenzaban a visitar a Hermione más seguido, habían pedido perdón por no confiar en su amor y ahora todo era más feliz.

Draco y Hermione ya eran mayores y ya tenían muchos nietos, era una familia grande y unida.

Pasaron los años, un día Draco salió a trabajar, ese día abrazo a su Hermione, le dijo cuando la adoraba y le dio las gracias por la familia que tuvieron, le dijo que nunca se arrepentiría de las decisiones que tomo a muy corta edad.

Pero ese día Draco Malfoy nunca regreso a su casa, ese día había muerto en su trabajo debido a un paro cardiaco.

Todos se pusieron tristes, Hermione lloro bastante, pero tenia que salir adelante por sus hijos y nietos.

Y tenía que cuidar a Parvati que era una niña especial y nunca se iba a casar.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-¿Te gusto la historia Emma? -preguntaba Hermione a su nieta.

-si abue pero estuvo triste al principio y al final, porque se murió su esposo -dijo la pequeña Emma, mientras secaba una lagrima de su rostro.

-¿Por qué lloras pequeña? -pregunto Hermione.

-Abuelita ¿verdad que esta es tu historia? -pregunto la niña.

-Si Emma esta es mi verdadera historia. -dijo Hermione.

-Fue muy triste, no sabía cómo había muerto el abuelo -dijo Emma.

-Sí, porque nunca lo conociste -dijo Hermione.

-Abuelita ¿Qué paso con Vidalia? -pregunto la niña.

-Pues ella ya está muerta -dijo Hermione.

-¿La perdonaste? -pregunto Emma.

-No, jamás la perdone -dijo Hermione triste.

-Pero nena, mi historia solo fue triste los primeros 12 años, cuando conocí a tu abuelo, mi vida cambio, nos amábamos mucho, hasta que el me dejo. -dijo Hermione mientras se limpiaba una lagrima.

-¿Ahora eres feliz abuelita? -pregunto Emma.

-Claro que soy Feliz a pesar de que la vida me quito al hombre que amaba, y a tus tíos -dijo Hermione.

-Muchas Gracias por tu historia abuelita, siempre la recordare -dijo la niña dándole un beso.

Nueve años después de que Hermione contara esa historia, Emma había cumplido 21 años visitaba una vez por semana a su abuelita Hermione, que últimamente no estaba bien, había enfermado, sus hijos que le quedaban se habían peleado uno contra otros por razones de dinero, que si uno no daba dinero para medicina el otro tampoco.

Todo había cambiado, algunos de sus hijos ya no la visitaban o vivían en otro país.

Pero a pesar de eso, sus nietos y bisnietos la visitaban seguido.

Hasta que un día a Hermione Granger le dio un Infarto y murió después de 26 años de haber muerto Draco Malfoy se reuniría de nuevo con él, y en el cielo se seguirían demostrando el gran amor que tuvieron.

** "Fin"**

_"A la memoria de mi abuelita"_

_Esta historia va dedicada a una mujer que no tuvo una vida fácil, tuvo una infancia muy dura, su madre la regalo desde muy pequeña, esta historia me la conto ella un tarde hace aproximadamente ocho años, solo que la adapte a un Dramione, para que la leyeran, sé que no es lo que esperaban en un Dramione, porque hasta se podría decir que salieron muy poco, pero hace unos días falleció esa mujer luchona y mi tristeza me hizo escribir esta historia y compartirla con ustedes… sé que no está ambientada en Hogwarts NI es mágica._

_espero que esta historia les haya gustado, se que no soy una excelente escritora pero espero que me dejen un comentario, eso es lo que me hace feliz._


End file.
